


Insomniac

by kihyxns



Series: Insomniac [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, Insomniac Sanghyuk, M/M, hyuk is a little sleepy baby, i love vixx please stan and appreciate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyxns/pseuds/kihyxns
Summary: Sanghyuk never likes to burden. The other members never see him as a burden regardless, they just want to cuddle their usually cold unwilling maknae. And they get their way. mostly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth addition to insomniac! I've always been a very lowkey starlight ever since i stanned back in august but i think this has brought it out even more. if you don't already stan vixx, or if you dont stan that much i would highly recommend them!! they are the literal kings of concepts and they're all so sweet and fluffy (yes even taekwoon). anyway i hope you enjoy this, i am planning on doing more of my semi ult groups, (i've got got7 and iKON down, only pentagon and 24K to go) i have started the pentagon one but it is in its very early stages as there is 10 members.  
> i really hope you enjoy this, please leave comments and kudos i would really really appreciate it!!!  
> there are no trigger warnings on this work.

Sanghyuk never likes to burden. After a solid four years of working as a unit, the rest of VIXX understands that very well. But they all have their underlying ways to coax and help without outwardly showing. As long as Sanghyuk ends up asleep it doesn't matter how they do it. 

1.

Sanghyuk never likes to forwardly approach Taekwoon. He's never liked to ask for cuddles or anything remotely on those lines. He sees Taekwoon as this cold, unforgiving giant who doesn't enjoy affection in the slightest. He knows he's wrong, he's seen him cradle an upset Hongbin in his lap until he stops crying, and he seen him giving Hakyeon back hugs in the morning often. Underneath he's a lovable giant but Sanghyuk is not always willing to look under his surface. 

It's pitch black in the dorm when Sanghyuk jolts awake. Even with his heavy breathing and racing heart can he hear Wonshik snoring on the other side of the room. He can feel the tears slowly drip down his face as he tries desperately to control his shaking hands. He steps onto the cool floor and wants to plaster himself to the ground as his face is burning with heat. Slowly, moving in order to not wake anyone, he makes it to the kitchen. Maybe a glass of water will calm him down -probably not- but it's better concentrating on that rather than whatever his sleep deprived mind just concocted. He sits down at the table, burying his head into his arms, praying for the lingering voices and images to fade away into nothing. It doesn't work. He knows that soon someone will wake up, his breathing is erratic and especially loud enough to wake Jaehwan or Hakyeon. Hongbin maybe. Then again Wonshik always had a good sense of whether he was asleep, and with his absent presence from the room he could wake as well. 

Sanghyuk could, he could just wait for one of them to come rushing into the kitchen and wipe away his tears with practiced hands. But he know's he only really wants one person to curl around him and whisper that they're just dreams, stupid dreams that happen when you don't get enough sleep. Dreams that mean nothing and only happen to keep you awake when you should be deep asleep. 

Waking Taekwoon is always risky but as Sanghyuk stands next to his bed, hands shaking, tears rolling, breathing stupidly fast and his heart still pounding, he knows that Taekwoon would never be angry. So when Sanghyuk gently shakes him awake and sees a flash of anger in amongst the sleepy daze of his eyes he almost wants to run to Hakyeon. But the anger immediately fades to softness and protectiveness for his maknae. 

"Sanghyuk-ah, bad dream?" Taekwoon whispers, motioning him to slide under the covers. Sanghyuk weakly nods and gets under. Taekwoon wraps his strong arms around Sanghyuk's trembling frame, intertwining his legs with Sanghyuk's. One of his hands floats up into his hair, gently running it through while the other rubs neat, soothing circles into his back. "Remember, they're just dreams, insignificant dreams. They can't hurt you, but if they try to I'll always be here to stop them," Taekwoon soothes as Sanghyuk's breathing slowly regains some sort of rigid normality. His heart stops running at a mile a minute and everything just stops in the lull of the midnight hour. Sanghyuk lets out calm, sleepy breaths and allows himself to completely melt into Taekwoon's sturdy, capable frame. He doesn't have anymore nightmares for a while. 

2.

It's hard. Hakyeon didn't realise that having a member with chronic and nearly crippling insomnia was going to be this difficult to deal with. When Sanghyuk came forward and told him 'hyung, please please don't kick me out of the group, but I have insomnia and you needed to know,' he didn't understand the gravity of the words that were spoken, but he understands now.

Sanghyuk was quite up and down most days, but he was tired constantly. They've all learnt to be grateful for what little rest he does manage, and to be cautious around him when over exhausted. But Hakyeon was also the person who dealt with the slightly agitated situations that occurred when Sanghyuk was on edge. 

'Day three,' Hakyeon mindlessly counts in his head. Sanghyuk has been awake for two nights now with no success and Hakyeon is seriously considering hiding his double strength sleeping pills in his drink before it manages to get to day four. He's done it before, and let's just say Sanghyuk wasn't the most appreciative as he literally nearly dropped down on the way to the van and had to be carried back inside. He did thank Hakyeon for a nice twelve hour sleep though. 

Regardless of what once happened, Hakyeon knows that he just needs to lull Sanghyuk into sleep in some sort of way, within a day. As Jaehwan stumbles out of his bed and into an awaiting chair he just knows this is going to be a long haul. 

Hakyeon, aided by Taekwoon, helps push their maknae's, plus Jaehwan, into the practice room. Choreography needs to be brushed up for the final time and then some vocals need recording. With the state that Sanghyuk is in, he knows that this day can not possibly run smoothly, and he's proven right ridiculously quickly. 

It's Jaehwan that starts it all off. He sighs when Sanghyuk gets it wrong and they are all forced back to the beginning. Sanghyuk shoots him a side glare and Hakyeon can practically feel the tension rising silently in the air. Wonshik doesn't help when he has to guide Sanghyuk on how to do a move. And Taekwoon really doesn't ease the tense atmosphere by snapping at him when he just can't get it right. Hakyeon sees the tears welling and hurriedly steps in between an annoyed Taekwoon and the current emotional volcano that is Sanghyuk. 

"Both of you, please calm down" Hakyeon gives a gentle word of warning to them, silently prompting Wonshik to coax Sanghyuk away from Taekwoon. 

"I just want to have one correct run though, is that really so hard to ask for?" Taekwoon says, the sharp tone to his voice like a razor's edge. 

"Well I'm sorry, but usually when you don't get any sleep your body doesn't really appreciate having to go to dance practice," Sanghyuk snaps back, dropping Taekwoon's honorific as he does. Hongbin's face falls then, knowing that Taekwoon will get even angrier now. 

"How dare y-" 

"No stop!" Hakyeon cuts Taekwoon with extreme speed, knowing that neither of them were going to be particularly nice to the other right now. "Just come with me Hyukkie," Hakyeon coaxes Sanghyuk with the pull of his hand and ushers him quickly into Wonshik's studio. He sends pointed looks at Jaehwan and Hongbin, telling them to calm Taekwoon down immediately. 

He sits Sanghyuk down on the floor, with both of their backs leaning against one of the walls. Sanghyuk lets out a shaky breath, allowing the tears to roll down his face in a certain poignant solidarity. Hakyeon slowly brings his hand up to wipe them off, not letting Sanghyuk be miserable. He gently wraps a loving arm around Sanghyuk's waist and draws little patterns through the cloth of his shirt with his free hand. 

"Just calm down okay? Taekwoonie won't be mad for long," 

"I know hyung, he can never stay mad," 

"Then why are you crying?" 

"Because I feel so _broken_. I can't get enough sleep to make everyone happy. It means that Taekwoon-hyung gets mad, you and Wonshik-hyung worries too much, Jaehwan-hyung beats himself up over me not getting enough sleep. And Hongbin-hyung sometimes actually cries in front of me, hyung. He cries," 

"Hyukkie I know, but none of it's your fault y'know. You've just got to live with it and get on, feeling sad and guilty won't help you at all," 

"I just never want to see any of you sad because of me," Sanghyuk trails, fiddling with his sleeves. 

"Everything will be okay when you wake up, it always is,"

"Yeah.. because you make it so," 

Hakyeon smiles at that, looking down on a drowsy Sanghyuk. The other members creep into the room, looking over them both as they do. He allows Taekwoon to silently cry into his shoulder as Sanghyuk sleeps peacefully on his other. Wonshik sits in front of them with Hongbin in his lap and Jaehwan hugging him front behind. All is at peace once more. 

3.

Hongbin never gives out his cuddles easily. He likes to save them for occasions where they are really needed. Most of his cuddles go to Sanghyuk. 

Sanghyuk sits awake. His eyes unchanging from the position that he's been staring at for some hours now. Nothing, absolutely nothing will shut his racing mind off. He thinks about curling into the strong capable hands of Wonshik and Taekwoon but he decides against it. Instead he chucks on his shoes and climbs outside onto the roof. 

Sanghyuk loves the roof. You can never see many stars in Seoul but he always thinks that the amount he sees is always enough. The biting wind rips his skin to little pieces, but as he leans his head back against the firm concrete wall he just doesn't care. He gazes absent-mindlessly at the stars and the skyscrapers above and below him, not having a care in the world. 

Eventually he is interrupted though, by Hongbin. He comes and sits right next to Sanghyuk, who doesn't hesitate to lean right on him. 

"Hyukkie, what are you doing up here?" 

"Couldn't sleep," 

"I should have guessed that," 

They fall into an easy and comfortable silence, with Sanghyuk resting his head on Hongbin's shoulder, arms curled around his cold frame. Being gently encompassed by the stars Hongbin gently starts to sing his lines to their most recent comeback. He cards one of his hands through Sanghyuk's soft hair, the other lightly tapping the rhythm to whatever song he decides to sing on Sanghyuk's hip. 

"Hyung, they should give you more lines, you have such an angelic voice," Sanghyuk mumbles as sleep becomes more and more of a reality. Hongbin just silently laughs as he goes to pick Sanghyuk up off the floor before he becomes a dead weight. Soon they're both tucked up in one of the beds in the dorms, the fluttering lullaby Hongbin had just been singing fresh in their minds. Sanghyuk melts into Hongbin's easy embrace, and like a light he falls asleep. Hongbin gives himself a gentle yet meaningful pat on the back,

"Sweet dreams Hyukkie," 

4\. 

VIXX like to call it _**'The Hakyeon Incident'**_. Jaehwan remembers it like it was yesterday. 

It's a mundane Monday. When Jaehwan crawls out of his bed and into the kitchen he can already hear Hakyeon and Taekwoon arguing about something. It doesn't take long for the word sleep to be mentioned and he knows it's concerning Sanghyuk. It's true, Sanghyuk never sleeps terrifically well, always tossing and turning or just not at all. But Jaehwan knows how desperate Hakyeon and Taekwoon get for Sanghyuk to finally achieve a decent night's sleep that he decides enough is enough sometimes. 

"I just don't know what to do Taekwoon-ah. I've tried every stupid remedy I can find, nothing is working," Hakyeon exclaims. 

"Why don't you just give him the double strength sleeping pills?" Jaehwan says, butting in with his suggestion. 

"We could..." Taekwoon trails, the cogs in his mind invisibly working. 

"At this point I think anything is better than nothing. We don't want him dropping from exhaustion like last year," they all visibly shiver then, the last time Sanghyuk dropped was hell on them all. No one needed a repeat of that. 

"But he refused to take them when I said about it," Taekwoon throws into the situation. 

"Well he might have become more desperate since then, and if not we'll just have to crush them and drop it into some water," 

"Just offer, if he doesn't take it then we'll go with Hakyeon-hyung's idea," 

Sanghyuk refuses, once again. He's always hated taking any sort of sleeping pill, stating that they make everything go a little fuzzy and weird. Hakyeon just sighs and gives him the now soluble medicine and waits for Sanghyuk to fall asleep. But nothing ever goes to plan in VIXX. 

For a while nothing seems to happen. They eat and go off to practice as usual, with Sanghyuk not complaining once about any of the side effects he usually has. Jaehwan fears that Sanghyuk's gone too far to be helped by his medication or that diluting it didn't work at all. He fears even more that he's just going to drop, with no warning. His fears are half right. 

Drenched in sweat they all walk slowly to the van, eager to make it back home. Jaehwan notices Sanghyuk grab at his head and he suddenly stops. 

"Hyukkie? Everything okay?" Wonshik asks carefully, holding Sanghyuk's shoulders as he whimpers in pain. 

"Yeah, everything's just a little fuzzy," and Jaehwan's face falls. Sanghyuk soon goes limp and Wonshik just about catches him. As Wonshik lifts a completely knocked out Sanghyuk in his arms he looks onto his hyungs worriedly. 

"What happened, what did you do?" 

"I, well we, may have put his double strength medicine into his drink before we left," Hakyeon admits as he pushes them all along to the van. 

"He'll be okay, lets just get him home and into bed," Taekwoon adds as he gets herded by Hakyeon into the van. 

The journey is short and silent, all in fear of waking Sanghyuk up. Jaehwan elects to carry Sanghyuk up the stairs and into his room. He places the sleeping Sanghyuk down in his bed and covers him up warmly, then sits at the end of the bed, leaning against the wall and promptly falls asleep himself. 

Taekwoon stops himself waking Jaehwan up when lunch/dinner is ready as he looks like he needs the rest. He covers him up with his fluffiest blanket and leaves him be. Wonshik decides to annoy Hongbin with his loud snoring that night instead of waking the easily woken Jaehwan from his slumber. 

The fragile state that Sanghyuk and Jaehwan slept in had to be broken at some point. Light shines through the half open blinds and Jaehwan stirs in his sleep. Sanghyuk is slowly coming back to reality, the drugs in his system wearing off more and more as the seconds tick by. 

"Hyung, what are you doing sat up there," Sanghyuk slurs, sleep still coming off in waves. 

"I wanted to be close, but my back really hurts now," 

"Well come here and stay with me, if I'm lucky I'll fall back asleep with no issues," 

And that's how Hakyeon finds Jaehwan and Sanghyuk curled up together, bathed in morning light. He thinks it couldn't hurt to give them five more minutes. 

5.

Sanghyuk lays in a empty room, staring over at the bed Wonshik should be sleeping in right now. He's appreciative for the quiet for once, usually Wonshik's snores don't help him fall asleep, but he's realising that actually he kinda misses it and him especially. That's why he makes the decision to sneak out of the dorm to find him in holed up one of the jellyfish studios. 

He makes sure he is as quiet as humanly possible as he grabs his coat and chucks his shoes on. Waking Hakyeon or Taekwoon up right not would not do him any good whatsoever. Taekwoon would probably wrestle him into bed while Hakyeon runs off to grab Wonshik. He thinks the best way is to just creep around silently and pray that he doesn't get a scolding in the morning. 

He's glad he grabbed his coat as the cold is biting this time of night. Walking a little faster than usual, he makes it to the studio quickly, hoping Wonshik is still as warm as a little radiator like always. Stopping by the vending machine, he grabs some sort of hot drink and snack in compensation for Wonshik for putting up with with a sleepless him. 

Sanghyuk has wandered here unknowingly at some points, so he's pretty sure he could find Wonshik's studio with his eyes closed. He peers through the window to see Wonshik tapping and typing away, seemingly completely focused on his work. Sanghyuk almost doesn't want to disturb him, but he definitely does not want to go back to the empty cold room in the dorm. He goes to knock but Wonshik is too quick for him and wheels his chair over to open the door for him. 

"Hey hyung," 

"You're not sleepwalking again are you? Hakyeon would kill you if you are," 

"No no, i'm completely awake and aware," 

"Well that's not good either. I mean it's 6am," 

"You're awake too hyung," 

"Yeah but I have a reason punk, I'm doing work, you should have asked Jaehwan or Hongbin for help, or at least taken your medication," 

"You know I hate my medication, it makes me feel fuzzy and sad. Plus, I didn't think Jaehwan or Hongbin would appreciate me waking them up after a full day of schedules," 

"Oh Sanghyuk-ah, come 'ere," Wonshik says endearingly as he pats his thigh. 

"But hyung i'm heavy, you don't want me on your lap," 

"Sanghyuk, have you seen my abs or do you want to see them again?" 

Sanghyuk gives in with a smile and places the drinks and snacks he brought on Wonshik's desk. He sits down on Wonshik's lap and places his head in the juncture of Wonshik's neck and shoulder. Wonshik wraps a warm arm around his back and leaves his hand clung to his hip. Sanghyuk lets his legs fall off the side of the chair and relaxes himself completely. Wonshik continues on with his work while Sanghyuk languidly gazes on. 

The studio is quiet, filled with the sounds of Sanghyuk's calm breathing and the occasional click of the mouse. At some point he drops off, allowing Wonshik to relax in his seat a little bit more. He shuts off his computer for the night and basks himself in the glory of a sleeping Sanghyuk. At some point Jaehwan texts him, asking him if Sanghyuk is with him. He replies with a yes and asks for blankets. He knows that Hakyeon will be waking them all up around now, getting them ready for the day. Luckily for him, Jellyfish make some special exceptions for Sanghyuk sometimes, and since Wonshik is pretty much 'trapped' under Sanghyuk he'll just have to stay with him until they both wake up. That and the fact that he's been working all night. Lucky them. 

Jaehwan fulfills Wonshik's request for blankets and brings the extra fluffy one for them both. When he arrives at the studio Hakyeon is right by his side, with Taekwoon and Hongbin waiting for them to go to dance practice together. Wonshik carefully moves them both away from the desk so Jaehwan can drape the blanket over them both. Hakyeon cards gentle fingers through his hair, giving him an endearing smile. 

"You did good you know, well done," Jaehwan whispers a compliment to him as he places a hand on the back of Sanghyuk's head. 

"We should get a bed in here for these sort of things," 

"Agreed," 

6.

Sanghyuk is exhausted. For the past few days nothing has worked. He's even taken the double strength medication for absolute emergencies and still nothing. The most he's got in the last week was about half an hour on the way back from the most grueling workout and dance practice combination he's even been put through, but he knows it's not enough to sustain for much longer. It's just as unfortunate that Jellyfish has froze his allowance time for his insomnia because of the comeback tomorrow. So he's spending the last couple hours before the showcase trying to get some sort of disordered rest. 

"Sanghyuk-ah?" Hakyeon calls his name gently. He's curled up into Taekwoon's firm side, with Hongbin running his fingers through his hair. 

"Hmmm hyung?" Sanghyuk barely mumbles out. 

"Come on, it's time to get ready," 

Sanghyuk struggles, but makes it through the showcase. He does the dance, acts all awake and funny, somehow he pulls it off without a hitch. He stays sleepless for yet another night before he fills himself with coffee in order to get through the day. 

Inkigayo is grueling. Sanghyuk manages to politely greet other groups and sunbae's with explanation from Hakyeon on the side. Hair and makeup takes forever, and sitting in the stiffest, most uncomfortable stage costume in the whole four years they've worked together doesn't make it any better. The only consolation is that Wonshik and Jaehwan are trying their best to keep him awake for once and in all honesty they look ridiculous. Sanghyuk can't help but feel a little more awake as Hongbin holds his hand when they walk to the stage entrance. He gets a motivational look from Hakyeon and he feels like the stage will go okay. Hopefully. 

In all fairness it does. He reached deep inside to gain the energy for the fans watching but he can't maintain that for any longer. His members become blurred as he steps forward. He leans heavily against a stage wall and hopes the extremely dizzying feeling stops. His breathing becomes laboured, and soon Wonshik is alerted to his sticky situation. Quickly his eyesight deteriorates and suddenly he's on the floor. 

"Sanghyuk?!" Wonshik is leaning over him, his voice sounding extremely far away. Jaehwan is also there, his hand threaded through Sanghyuk's limp one. 

"What happened?" He hears Taekwoon ask frantically to the surrounding staff. Everything seems slowed. He can barely see Jaehwan lent over him through the darkness. 

"He just dropped," Hongbin sounds on the verge of crying. Wonshik picks him up off the ground and into his trembling arms, and does everything start to fade away even more. 

"Don't worry Hyukkie, everything's going to be okay," Hakyeon sort of shouts as Sanghyuk gets lifted into an awaiting ambulance. Then, darkness envelopes Sanghyuk. 

-

It feels like someone dropped a twenty ton weight on his chest as he wakes up. It's crushing his rib cage and lungs as he forces his eyes open. His limbs feel like he's stepped into someone else's body in the way they prickle. He can feel his breathing rise as he desperately pleads for his eyes to open up. His senses start to heighten again, his ears suddenly become very aware of the beeping sound next to him. He can feel someone's warm hand clutched onto his. Steep and steady breathing can be heard around the room and he immediately guesses that that's either his members or his parents. He's hoping for his members. 

When he does eventually get his eyes to open the room is partially darkened. The lights are off and the only light the room is getting is from the hallway as the blinds are half drawn. Stripes of light cast their shadows over a sleeping Hongbin and Hakyeon on the sofa. From the looks of it Hongbin fell asleep crying or he was at least crying before he did as Hakyeon has curled himself protectively around him. Taekwoon is asleep in the chair next to the sofa, one hand resting on Hakyeon's thigh. Wonshik has somehow leant half his upper half on the bed and the other is sat in his chair. His face is propped up by one arm as he sleeps peacefully on the end of the bed. Jaehwan is the one holding his hand. His face is uncomfortably squished into the solid bed frame, as his hand holds Sanghyuk's tightly. 

It's like time has stopped, and part of him doesn't want to start it again. He waits a little, admiring them all, wondering what time it is. But when his head feels like it's splitting in two he has to wake them up. He squeezes Jaehwan's hand and wakes him up. Jaehwan wakes with a start, his eyes clouded with sleep. He brings his head off the frame and slowly cups Sanghyuk's face with his free hand. 

"Morning sunshine," Jaehwan softy speaks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he does.

"Is it actually morning or are you just saying that," Sanghyuk asks back. 

"Well let me check," Jaehwan takes out his phone and the time reads 4:48am. "Why on earth did you decide to wake up at this time?" 

"I had no control of this you know," Sanghyuk sasses back, knowing that Hongbin would be proud. 

"I should wake the others, but Hongbin only managed to fall asleep a couple hours ago," 

 

"Why?" 

"He was so worried, he was behind you when y'know dropped and he couldn't close his eyes without seeing it for a while. Hakyeon finally managed to calm him down a couple hours ago, but I can tell he hasn't had a restful sleep," 

"He'll be able to sleep better knowing that I'm okay now," 

"Are you sure you're okay? You took quite the fall," 

"I've got the worst headache you've ever imagined, but I'll be fine. I always bounce back," 

Jaehwan gives Sanghyuk another affectionate look before moving over to Hakyeon. He eases him awake which then in turn wakes Hongbin and Taekwoon all at once. Hongbin's eyes immediately focus on Sanghyuk and tries to eagerly clamber out of Hakyeon's arms to get to him. Sanghyuk makes little grabby motions with his hands as Hongbin moves towards him. It doesn't take much for Hongbin to climb onto Sanghyuk's bed and cram himself into the gap to his left, placing his head in the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Sanghyuk perches his chin on Hongbin's head and wraps his weak arms around a shaking Hongbin. The whole movement wakes Wonshik up as well, and as he moves over to sit with the hyung line. He gives Sanghyuk a look of 'don't you dare ever do that ever again,' as he moves over to practically drape himself all over Hakyeon and Jaehwan. 

"Hongbin hyung, are you okay?" Sanghyuk whispers as he rubs circles into his back. 

"I s-should be asking you that," Hongbin half laughs and half cries at the same time, his voice shaky and unsteady.

"Well I think you're in more need of it right now," Sanghyuk chuckles as he rolls his eyes endearingly at Wonshik. 

"As long as you're okay then that's all that matters," Hongbin's voice fades as he starts to fall asleep on Sanghyuk. 

"I'm glad you're okay now," Hakyeon mumbles into his forehead as he leans over for a kiss. 

"I'll see when you can be discharged," Taekwoon says, slipping out of the room. 

It doesn't take long for the nurse to check him over and fill him full of pain medication for his headache. It hits seven am and their manager comes to pick them all up. Hakyeon holds tightly onto the prescription for new strength sleeping medication and herds them all out the doors. 

Luckily and unluckily both Sanghyuk and Hongbin fall asleep in the van, so when they get to the dorms Jaehwan and Wonshik carry them up to the living room of their dorm. Hakyeon is a professional at arranging the sofa bed in the quickest amount of time possible, making sure that they can all fit easily. With Sanghyuk and Hongbin nestled safely in the middle, the members all curl up together to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Once again peace has regained victory, the hovering breaths of sated members showing it.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyed? if so please leave comments and kudos before you leave!!


End file.
